The Rules of a Non-Blonde Veela
by Wrote Too Soon
Summary: They're hot. They're sexy. They're American. They're Slytherin. They're Veela. This frustrates the Weasley twins sexually. The identical sisters of the Leon triplets are the newest addition to the sixth year class at Hogwarts. Gryffindors and Slytherins are supposed to hate each other, and it's this dynamic that's going to cause all of this year's unspoken drama.
1. To Be Freighted or Not

How a single boy could grow up with five sisters and still be as straight as a pole will never cease to amaze Fred and George Weasley. I've gotten ahead of myself though.

It had been a month before Fred and George's sixth year at Hogwarts when they met Phoelix Leon. They had been sent to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor by their mother while she cleaned house, and they were actually _sent_. They had walked in to see a boy with dark hair and square framed glasses sitting at the bar table with a dish made for the largest banana split Fortescue's had, and it only had an eighth of the dish covered because the rest had already been eaten.

Every girl, from the age of ten on, was staring unabashedly at him in infatuated awe. The most astonishing part was that he didn't seem to notice. Fred and George shared a look before walking over to him. "We've come to congratulate you mate," Fred began as he took a seat on the boy's left.

"For being one of the very few that can finish the king sized banana split." George continued taking a seat on the boy's right.

"What do you want boys?" Fortescue asked them.

"The usual," Fred and George remarked in twinly unison. The boy didn't bat an eyelash.

"There anything else you want to say to me?" He asked in an American accent.

"You're American," They remarked.

He clapped slowly three times, "Give the boys a prize," He remarked dryly, "They can _state_ the obvious."

"What's got you in such a foul mood?" Fred asked.

"I just found out that I'm being sent to boarding school for the first semester all by myself, so I can "test the waters,"" He made air quotes around _test the waters_. "For my sisters," He remarked stabbing at what was left of his sundae with his spoon.

"What boarding school?" George asked as his dish of two scoops of chocolate ice cream drizzled in marshmallow cream with nuts sprinkled on top.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," He remarked in a very poor attempt at a posh British accent.

George and Fred grinned maniacally at each other. "Well then," Fred began jovially as his cookies and cream milkshake was sat in front of him, "Don't be so down mate."

"You stick with us at Hogwarts," George began as he shoved a large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and swallowed, "We'll show you all the ropes."

"Alright," He remarked with a shrug, "You seem like cool people to hang out with. I'm Phoelix, Phoelix Leon."

"Fred," Fred voiced.

"George," George told him.

"Fred," Phoelix pointed at Fred, "George," he pointed at George, "Got it." He gave them a thumbs up. Fred and George gawked at him, and Phoelix smirked deviously. "See you when I see you." Phoelix remarked before shoving the entire last eighth of ice cream into his mouth.

"Thank you for the ice cream sir!" He called over his shoulder to Fortescue as he walked towards the door.

"No problem son!" Fortescue called after him. The door shut and the boy walked off into the crowd.

"I don't know whether to be frightened," George remarked as he stared after the boy in shock.

"Or not," Fred finished for him. The turned to look at each other confused.


	2. The Swooning of Every Girl in the Room

Walking towards through King's Cross Station Fred and George spotted Phoelix about run through the barrier. "Oi!" Fred exclaimed.

"Phoelix!" George called out.

The dark haired boy looked up and over his shoulder at them. He waved nonchalantly and made a motion that told them he'd meet them on the other side. "Who was that?" Ginny asked dreamily.

"That's Phoelix," Fred told her easily, "The American we told you about."

"Oh," She remarked dazedly. In said daze she nearly ran over Harry.

"Ginny, watch where you're going!" Their mum chastised as they reached the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. Fred and George sped through together and were soon standing on Platform 9 ¾.

The looked over to see that Phoelix was nonchalantly talking to some girls from Ravenclaw. They were younger than them, fourth years probably, and they were giggling like mad at nearly everything he said. Fred and George walked over, "Alright ladies, you'll have more time to talk with him later." Fred told them shooing them away.

"I suggest you best get on the train for it's about to leave." George told them, his tone kinder than his brother's. They nodded and scurried off giggling amongst each other.

"That's just cruel," Lee Jordan remarked as he walked up to the three. "Getting their hopes up only to be let down when they realize you're probably not ever going to pay them the time of day again."

"They approached me and then Fred and George dismissed them, it's not my fault." He remarked with a shrug.

"You have every girl in the vicinity swooning after you and you're completely nonchalant about it." Lee exclaimed exasperated.

Phoelix shrugged, "You get used to it." He started to walk towards the train.

"How do you get used to it?" Fred asked.

"I'm Veela," Phoelix told them as he stepped up into the train car. "It's been like that my entire life."

He found an empty compartment and situated his things before sitting down. "You're kidding." Lee remarked as he joined the dark haired boy in the room.

"No," he took a seat and sat down on a bench.

"So what percentage," George asked as he put his trunk up on a shelf.

"What do you mean?" Phoelix asked as the three friends he'd managed to make took their seats; Fred and George across from him, Lee next to him.

"He means like half-Veela, quarter-Veela, what?" Fred elaborated.

"Neither, I'm full blooded Veela," all three of them opened their mouths to protest but he kept them from doing so, "Not all Veela's are blonde."

"Huh," The three of them remarked in that way that says, "Well, you learn something new every day."

"I'm Phoelix, by the way," Phoelix told Lee, "Phoelix Leon." He held out his hand.

Lee shook his hand, "Lee Jordan," Phoelix nodded and turned towards the window until Lee asked a very intriguing question. "So gentlemen," Lee began, "How do you reckon we begin this year?"

"With a bang," Phoelix remarked as he turned to look at them.

"I was thinking the same," Fred told them and pulled out the sketchbook he used to design pranks and gags. "We thought this up one day while we were degnoming the garden." He held out the sketchpad and everyone huddled around it as they began to discuss the details on how to do it.

* * *

_Six hours later…_

Fred, George, and Lee looked around for their friend as the Sorting Ceremony ended. They had been walking into the Grand Hall with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell to take their seats at the table when they discovered that Phoelix had disappeared. "What are you looking for?" Angelina asked them.

Just as the three were about to reply, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. They turned to the old, kooky headmaster but only half-listened for the most part. "Now, my final announcement, I'd like to welcome our new addition to the sixth year class, Phoelix Leon, who is transferring from Poe's Academy for the Magically Talented." The three boys turned to see Phoelix standing there in the Hogwarts uniform, the Hogwarts emblem on his robes rather than a house's, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Now, if you would kindly wait for him to be sorted before we dine." Dumbledore remarked with a kind smile towards everyone. Phoelix walked forward and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, and it almost immediately called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The twins and co. cheered before making the gesture for him to come sit with them. "So, Phoelix," Angelina started in the same dazed tone Ginny had at King's Cross.

"Yeah?" He remarked as he reached to make himself a plate. Once he was finished he looked up to Angelina, Katie, and Alicia Spinnet (who was sitting next to the two girls) and blinked his ice blue eyes twice. The girls stopped staring at him dazedly, in fact, every girl in the Grand Hall turned back to their dinners and began to speak normally amongst each other.

"I…I…I don't remember." Phoelix inclined his chin briefly before taking a large bite of his chicken leg.

"That's disgusting!" Alicia exclaimed at Phoelix's eating.

He swallowed, "I'm American," He told her, "We tend to inhale our food rather than eat it." Everyone around them laughed.


	3. The Names of Your Sisters

_Dear Jinx, Trix, and Blakely,_

_ Hogwarts is great. I've made some amazing new friends, and have managed to always get a laugh out of something. The potions teacher is a jerk though, he obviously favors his house (Slytherin) students and is more than happy to take points from Gryffindor. I wish you three were here, I'm sure you'd make everything twice as exciting as they already are._

_ The Triwizard Tournament has begun, and students from Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute are here so. Fleur Delacour, remember her?, is the champion for Beauxbaton's, Viktor Krum, the seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team, and Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter are the champions for Hogwarts._

_ Something went awry with the cup and chose four. Most people, me included, think it was tampered with. None the less, Harry has had to compete and we're all rooting for him. Anyway, I miss you guys (but if you tell anybody I've said this I'll deny it), and I hope to see you soon._

_With crazy love,_

_Your brother,_

_Phoelix_

"What I'm getting out of this is," Trix Leon began,

"Is that they won't know what's hit them." Jinx Leon finished for her sister. The two shared a smirk as they continued to pack their bags.

"Have you guys seen my blue, short feathered quill?" Blakely Leon walked in asking.

The two twins looked over their shoulders at their sister for a moment before stating, "It's holding your hair up." In unison.

Blakely reached up to her hair, her fingers brushing the writing utensil in question. "Oh," she muttered. The three sisters shared a giggle.

It'd been nearly two months since Phoelix had left for Hogwarts. Their mother, for some reason beyond fathom, had sent him there for a semester alone. That was behind them now though, and in mere days the three youngest of the Leon girls would be taking Hogwarts by storm, because their mother had changed her mind.

X

_Our Dearest Brother Phoelix,…_

…Phoelix rolled his eyes at that...

_It's great to hear from you, it's been ages since we have. We hope that Hogwarts is as amazing as you make it sound. We can't wait to be there for ourselves, and it won't be as long as you think it will before we're there. Trust us._

_Can't wait to experience the school for myself!_

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Can't wait to wreak havoc on unsuspecting children!_

_Your loving sisters,_

_Jinx & Trix_

_& Blakely_

"Who's that from mate?" Lee asked at breakfast.

"My sisters," Phoelix told him.

"How many sisters do you have?" George asked.

"I doubt it'll top our four other brothers and one sister, though." Fred remarked.

"Five."

"Yes, five other gangly gingers walking around this planet." George remarked.

"No," Phoelix shook his head at them, "I meant I have five sisters."

Fred and George gawked at him. "Tell me you're joking mate," Lee remarked after he had spat his orange juice back into his goblet.

"Can't say I am," Phoelix remarked with a shrug.

"Five full-blooded Veelas in your house hold," Katie remarked in astonishment, "Are you sure you're straight?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm straight, Katie." Phoelix chuckled easily in reply.

"That a question you get a lot?" she blushed sheepishly.

"Yeah," he remarked with a smile that reassured the fellow Gryffindor that he wasn't upset that she had asked it. "Anyway," he continued turning to the rest of the group he hung out with, "I have two older that are already out of the house: Calliope, who works as a medic at a dragon reserve, and Avery, who's the head of Magical Accidents and Catastrophe for the Ministry of Magic. The other three, Jinx, Trix, and Blakely, are going to be at Hogwarts after Christmas."

"Those are some pretty awesome names, Jinx and Trix." Fred and George pondered out loud.

"And boy do they live up to them." Phoelix remarked in a slight groan.

"Really?" Fred and George smirked.

"Yes," Phoelix remarked, "but I highly advise against joining/helping them in any form of pranks, high jinks, tomfoolery, monkeyshines, mischief, shenanigans, trouble, jokes, funny business, tricks, practical jokes, stunts, hoaxes, teasing, kidding, pulling anybody's leg, not being serious, messing about, and/or pretending." Fred and George raised their eyebrows in question, "It'll get you into serious trouble." He told them, "Just trust me on that." Phoelix then silently turned back to his breakfast.


	4. To Behold a Serpents Beauty

Fred and George walked out into the common room to find Phoelix getting ready to head to breakfast. "Wait up, mate!" The twins called out hurrying to catch up with him.

"What mischief shall we get up to today?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, what _should_ we get up to to–" George was cut off by two disbelieving gasps.

"Phoelix how could you!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed in despair. Fred, George, and Phoelix turned around to see a set of identical girls with black hair standing there. One had her arm around the other's shoulder with her head resting on her twin's shoulder in despair.

"Jinx, Trix, what are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? What are you doing? How could you just replace us like that, Phoelix?" one of the identical girls exclaimed grabbing onto Phoelix's right arm and giving it a pull.

"With gingers no less!" The other one grabbed his left arm giving it a pull. By now an entire horde of people had started to gather around the spectacle.

"What are we," They now spoke in unison as he was once again tugged to the right, "Yesterday's garbage?" He was again tugged to the left.

"Ladies," Fred and George remarked in unison.

"I'm sure that whatever the problem is," George began.

"Can be fixed," Fred finished.

"We're not just one of his messy flings!" The girl on the right exclaimed.

"Yeah," Her mirror image to the left chimed, "We're his sisters."

"But you're in our year," The twins mused confused.

The identical girls gasped in more of astonishment. "You didn't tell them you were a triplet?!" They both exclaimed and Phoelix was tugged to the left again. "Does the fact that we shared the same womb mean nothing to you!?" Right tugged him back towards her.

"Why'd you do it Phoelix?" They voiced in unison.

"Why?" A tug to the right. "Why?" A tug to the left. "Why?" A tug to the right. "Why?" A tug to the left. "Why? Why? Why? Why?" With each time they asked they tugged him one direction and then the next.

"Ms. And Ms. Leon, what do you think you're doing to your brother?" Professor McGonagall voiced.

"Trying to get it through his thick head that being related to us isn't something to be ashamed of." They rattled off in complete unison dropping his arms, "It's something to be extremely thankful for."

"Pray tell why that is." Fred and George told them with a smirk.

They looked towards each other, up and down each other's bodies, and then down at their own bodies before looking back up at the ginger boys. They made a gesture to themselves and said, "Uh, duh!"

Fred and George looked at each other before turning to look back at them and finally seeing them for what they were. They were identical, full-blooded Veelas with long, sleek, shiny black hair that fell to their mid back, pale, flawless skin, and an affiliation for mischief that could rival theirs.

One wore a white shirt that read _'Stop Making Sense'_ with purple skinny jeans, black high heels, and a white bow clipped in her hair. The other wore a mid-thigh length, black and white houndstooth, dress with black, knee-high converse, purple and black lightning strike dangle earrings, a purple and black, dripping-bow shaped necklace, and a purple and silver bracelet. They had on the same style eye makeup, but the one in purple pants wore hot pink lipstick while the one in the dress wore bright red lipstick.

Fred and George felt themselves nearly start to drool, and they didn't care. They could just stand there and drool over the two girls in front of them all day and be perfectly content with themselves. "Dudes," Phoelix said protectively with a sickened tone, sort of snapping them out of their daze, "Quit looking at my sisters like that."

"Let them stare, Phoelix," another voice chimed and over walked another full blooded Veela. Dirty blonde hair was pinned up in a messy bun, a few short strands tucked behind her ear. She had a sculpted face of sultry features that bore no makeup. She was clad in a maroon t-shirt that went to her knees in length with a large white _'W'_ on the front of it, a pair of white leggings, and maroon canvas shoes. She also bore a silver, heart-shaped locket and a multitude of thin, silver bracelets that clinked and slid up and down her left arm when she moved it. "It's all they really can do without making a fool of themselves," she chuckled.

"Blakely," Phoelix sighed exasperated, "You're here too, why am I not surprised?"

"Ah, Ms. Leon, Ms. Leon, and Ms. Leon," The voice of Albus Dumbledore echoed through the area that was now filled with students watching, ,waiting, and staring at the new comers. "I see you've settled in well."

"Yes sir," the blonde told him, "It was quite easy."

"I'm glad to hear that," He smiled warmly at them. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to three new students, Jinx, Trix, and Blakely Leon. They will be joining Slytherin house. Please make sure to welcome them kindly." Dumbledore announced before walking away towards the Grand Hall.

After that, the hallways cleared as everyone went to eat. "So, Slytherin?" Phoelix asked his three sisters.

"Yep!" They all replied with a pop of the p.

"Ah, well that's a major turn off," Fred remarked.

"Yep, just killed my buzz," George chimed in.

"That sucks," the identical two remarked in unfazed unison. Phoelix rolled his eyes at the two sets of identical siblings.

"Let's go eat Breakfast," Phoelix remarked gesturing in the direction of the great hall, and as soon as food was mentioned both Weasley boys' stomachs growled loudly. A pregnant silence filled the air as the six Hogwarts students made their way for the Grand Hall until the Jinx and Trix girls burst into laughter at them.

Their laughter soon faded into soft giggles and then to nothing as they reached the double doors that led to the Great Hall. They smiled and did that weird girly finger wave as they walked over to the Slytherin table.

* * *

Sorry it took so long you guys!

Here's the links to their outfits:

Jinx: jinx_first_impression/set?id=62853457

Trix: trix_first_impression/set?id=62853442

Blakely: blakely_first_impression/set?id=62853503

If they aren't showing up right, sorry, you can find them on on my profile. I'm Wrote Too Soon on there too.


	5. Rule Number 17

**Rule #17:** If You're Going to Leave a Crowded Room, Always Leave them Thinking

George didn't know why, but once he and Fred had found out that Jinx and Trix Leon were Slytherins a switch inside them went on and it was telling them that their best friend's identical sisters were complete bitches like the rest of the Slytherin female population. The barrier of house rivalry between the two sets of identical siblings was straining the twins' relationship with Phoelix, which they weren't happy about. Yet, as Snape asked Fred to switch spots with one of them, George couldn't help but sneer at her as she sat down.

"I don't see why he had to split us up." George grumbled as she set up her things.

She turned to look at him, her perfectly pouty lips stained with bright, hot pink lipstick catching his attention for the briefest moments before he centered his gaze on her bright, turquoise eyes. They were filled with a mischief much more sinister then his own and he could feel them drawing him in like a moth to the flame. He wanted to know what chaos she was capable of with a personality ablaze with flames composed of that characteristic.

"Maybe it's because every time you two work together you end up blowing something up." She punctuated her sentence with a crack of her gum.

"So you're saying we can't brew a potion correctly?" George inquired angrily.

"No," She told him calmly as she began to brew the potion. "From what I've heard about you and Snape from Phoelix I've come to the conclusion that you goof off while brewing your potions to spite Snape and in the process end up letting them explode. Which, in turn, gets you detention, and in the end you've just pissed each other off even more." She concluded. He thought on her words as she continued to mix ingredients. At one point, George had passed her a bowl with something that needed to be cut up in it. She set to work on it and he was so caught up in his thoughts, and she was so caught up in her work, that when George accidently placed his hands on the cutting board she nicked his thumb with the knife.

"Bloody hell!" George exclaimed at the sharp pain that randomly filled his hand. He looked down to see blood starting to flow out of it and the Leon triplet-twin was staring at it worriedly before exclaiming many apologies.

"Mr. Weasley, is there a problem?"

"Sir, he needs to be taken to the hospital wing. We both zoned while I was cutting the sea grass and he may have made it all too easy for me to knick his finger with the knife."

"Ms. Leon," he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "We will discuss this later," he grumbled, "Right now, escort Mr. Weasley to the Hospital Wing."

He quickly made his way out of the room and she followed. They walked in silence for a moment as she dug around in the small penny purse she had with her before pulling out a cloth. She held it out to him, "This should help staunch the blood."

"What, so now you're trying to help me?" He snapped angrily.

"Yes," she remarked confused, "I accidently cut it, why wouldn't I?"

He scoffed, "Accidently."

"You think I did it on purpose!" She shrieked in outrage.

"Uh, yeah, it's just the low down shite I'd expect a Slytherin to do." He told her.

You could clearly see that she was trying to repress her anger, "You are so lucky I don't want to face one of Snape's lectures on paying attention to my work right now." She sneered out.

"Oh," he remarked with a raised eyebrow, "Why's that?" he taunted.

"Because otherwise, I'd leave you here with no help and the possibility of you bleeding out on the floor because I accidently nicked a blood vessel hovering in the air and go back to class." She told him.

"What?" He exclaimed in astonishment looking down at his thumb.

"You didn't know?" she asked astonished, "Why do you think it's bleeding so much? Normal cuts on fingers don't bleed that much."

He stared down at his hand in astonishment and slight fright as he stopped moving without realizing it. She stopped and walked over to him. She took his hand in hers and dabbed at some of the blood with the cloth in her hand. She was able to wipe up most of the blood that was all over his hands. After she did that she wrapped his thumb in the splotched-pink cloth to staunch the blood. He looked up at her questioningly for a moment. "Are you trying to convince me that you're different from the rest of the Slytherins?" He asked her.

She looked up at him eyes squinted like she was studying him, looking for something. She cracked her gum a few times as she did so before turning away from him and continuing towards the hospital wing with him. "If I were trying to convince you of that, George," she remarked, "It would've already happened."

They continued to walk along the corridor towards the hospital wing, the clacking sound of her black, knee high boots' pencil thin heels hitting the floor the only thing echoing around them. He stared at her boots for a while, trying to figure out how someone could walk completely steady on something as thin as the heels on them. His eyes traveled up after that, taking in her entire ensemble. She wore a black, sleeveless, button up blouse with a high, frilly collar, a green skirt with a sash/belt tied in a bow at her left hip – her wand in the center of the knot –, and in her hair was her Slytherin tie tied up to look like a bow. She was something. That much George knew for a fact. Whether or not it was a true-to-their-reputation-right-down-to-the-punctuation Slytherin, was a different question entirely.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it, =D


	6. Rule Number 13

**Rule #13:** Kissing Him to Make it Better Is Always a Good Apology

"What do you think of George Weasley?" Trix asked her sister as the two lay on the ground under a tree near the Black Lake. Their heads were next to each other's, silky, obsidian black hair fanned out around them like dark halos.

"The ginger who's thumb you cut off during potions today?"

"I didn't cut it off," Trix told Jinx, "I just nicked a vein."

Jinx rolled her eyes, "He seems like he'd be a decent guy if he – and this goes for his brother too – didn't stop judging us by our house."

"Yeah," Trix replied flightily, "I guess so…" Her mind was too far gone into the memory of what happened in the Hospital Wing once she and George had gotten there.

_"I really am sorry, George," Trix told him._

_ "It's fine," he muttered softly, "I think I'll live."_

_ "I do hope so," She remarked oh so innocent sounding as she stared out the window, "Because if you didn't the guilt of being the cause of your death would cause me to have to go to your funeral."_

_ "Are you saying going to my funeral would be a pain?" George asked her slightly offended._

_ "No," Trix told him as she turned around to face him again, leaning against the window. "Funerals themselves are dreary, boring, and upsetting. They're too somber and serious, something that wouldn't do your personality justice. I also would have to go out and buy clothes for a funeral, and the thought of having an entire outfit in black depresses me._

_ "Why?" George asked now confused._

_ "Black's a depressing color. The only things in black I like are shoes and flowers."_

_ "Flowers?" George looked at her as if she were slightly crazy._

_ "Well…" She admonished, "I say flowers, I really only like black calla lilies. They're my favorite flower."_

_ Right as George was about to respond Madame Pomfrey interrupted by announcing, "Well, Mr. Weasley, I believe you're good to go. Watch your knives more carefully," she gave both of them a pointed look, "Both of you."_

_ Trix nodded in acknowledgment before heading towards the door. George wasn't too far behind her. "If you need anything George," Trix began as they made it into the empty corridor. "Don't hesitate to ask me, I'll be happy to make, well…slicing open the vein in your thumb, up to you."_

_ George nodded silently, contemplating how to respond. He then formed an idea, a pretty bad idea, one that he was pretty sure would only accomplish him getting slapped, but it was an idea none the less, and an enticing idea at that. "I have this one thing in mind," She looked up at him inquiringly, "If you wouldn't mind kissing me to make it better."_

_ "You want me to kiss…" she began skeptically but she trailed off, "Oh." She smirked at him, and he mirrored the action before they leaned in._

_ Their lips met each other's half way. Softly at first, moving slow, testing the waters, seeing whether or not one of them would pull away at some point. When neither of them did, George maneuvered them into a nearby dark, alcove where no one would be able to see them._

_ His arms were around her waist, her arms around his neck. Their lips moved together quickly, with passion and heated lust. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths expertly, tangling together in a battle of dominance. He won, no matter how hard Trix tried to change it. He massaged her tongue with his as she ran her fingers through his long, red hair. He was just about to start creeping his hands up her shirt when the sound of other students crowding into the corridor filled their ears._

_ They pulled away reluctantly, and Trix giggled. "What?" George asked. She reached into her purse and pulled a cloth from a plastic package. She lifted it up to his face and began wiping at the area around his lips._

_ He took it from her after she was done, and wiped at her lips to. When he was finished, she pulled out a tube of lipstick in the bright pink color she had been wearing. She applied it as he was about to walk away from the alcove. She grabbed his wrist and tugged him back. She stood on her tip toes and placed a sweet, chaste kiss at the nape of his neck, leaving a hot pink kiss mark there. She pulled away and straightened out her clothes before walking out into the corridor meeting up with her identical sister almost immediately._

"Trix!" Jinx yelled in her ear.

"What the hell?" Trix exclaimed in surprise sitting up and facing her sister.

"I asked you why you asked." Jinx told her.

"No reason," Trix muttered and went to lay back down, but was stopped when she saw aforementioned ginger and his identical brother walking towards them.

"Well," Jinx muttered, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"Brace yourself," Trix muttered.

"Hello ladies," Fred Weasley cheekily smiled at them.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Jinx deadpanned.

"Well, you see," He remarked as he sat down to the left of the two girls. "This little birdy told me that your sister told my brother that if he needed anything that she'd be there to help because she was more than happy to make up for the fact that she nearly cut off his thumb."

"She did not nearly cut off his thumb, she only nicked the vein. And this mess wouldn't even have gone down had he been paying attention." Jinx all but spat.

"Well it did, and I have an idea on how you two can."

"What?" Trix asked apprehensively.

"As you've noticed, we aren't the best at potions." George muttered.

Jinx snorted, "That's an understatement." Fred sneered at the Veela.

"And what we're trying to do, in secret of course," George continued ignoring the two bickering teens, "Requires skills a little more advanced than ours."

"You want us to help you," Trix remarked trying to not look George too deeply in the eye.

"Yes," Fred remarked turning towards the nicer identical girl.

"I suppose we could help," Jinx remarked lying back down.

"We will," Trix told them with a small smile that George returned exuberantly.

"Alright," Fred remarked, "We'll contact you when we're going to need to meet up."

"Looking forward to it," Jinx remarked sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N: **So, hey guys. I'll be changing the rating of this story soon, I thought you'd like to know if you want to continue to read this story or not. Hope you do though, because all of you readers are amazing for sticking with me even though my updating is incredibly erratic!


	7. Rule Number 3

**Rule** #3: Don't Wear Your Heart on Your Sleeves

* * *

Trix sat folded up in the window sill of the window just outside her dorm. Her face was softly set in a blank expression, her cheeks were streaked with the faded trail of tears, and her eyes were filled with sorrow. You could just tell that she had had her heart pulled around, squished, stepped on…broken.

No one said anything to her. No one talked about her. No one did anything but look her way every now and then. Most daintily tip toed around her as they walked by, knowing that if they said something, she would most definitely rage hardcore on them. Veelas didn't have short tempers, but they were known to irrationally lash out when upset. Everyone knew that, and that's why they avidly tried to avoid walking past her.

That is, except for her sister. Blakely Leon flounced right up to her older sister, looped her arm through Trix's, and dragged the dazed girl into her dormitory.

"What happened?" the blonde girl who didn't really give a shit about anything asked pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose some. "And don't say nothing, because you and I both know that's a big fat pile of bull shit."

"What do you think of George Weasley?" Trix asked her sister softly.

"The gangly, ginger twin in your year?"

"One of them, yeah," Trix remarked softly.

"He seems decent." Blakely shrugged, "Him and his brother's pranks are pretty funny. Not as funny as the jokes you and Jinx play, but they've got talent. Why?"

"You know how I told him I'd be willing to do something to make nicking the vein in his thumb," Trix remarked.

"Yeah, you and Jinx agreed to help him and his brother with their potions work for their pranking for that."

"That's not all I agreed to," Trix muttered.

"What do you mean?" Blakely asked now confused.

"When we were walking out of the Hospital Wing, he replied to that with saying I could kiss him to make it better…" Blakely's brow furrowed for a brief moment before she caught on, "And we've been sneaking around, hiding in dark corners, meeting in secret passageways, stumbling into broom closets for repeats ever since."

Blakely's eyebrows rose and she blew out a puff of air. "And I thought that was Jinx's thing…" she muttered just loud enough for Trix to hear her.

Trix's eyes bugged out of her head. "That's not what I meant!" She shrieked shrilly. "We've only been making out," she rushed to continue, "I mean yeah, he's squeezed my ass a few times, and ran his hands up my shirt _once_, but that's as far as it's gone."

"Oh…" Blakely remarked, "Good." Trix rolled her eyes at her sister. "That doesn't explain why you're so upset though."

Trix sighed and thought back to what had happen early that day…

_ His lips moved against hers in a rough fashion, passionately snogging her. They had been doing this for a while now, meeting up in dark corridors, broom closets, or secret passageways to snog that is. His lips slowly trailed down from her lips to her neck where he began to kiss and suck her skin causing her to squeak out in surprise._

_ They had never gone past Frenching each other before. "G-G-George, what are you doing?" she whispered out cautiously._

_ "I-I'm sorry," he muttered against the sensitive spot where he had just been kissing her. "I got a little carried away." He pulled away and looked down at his shoes._

_ "It's alright," she whispered, "I was just surprised is all."_

_ "I-I-I wanna ask you something," He told her softly._

_ "What?" She asked softly trying not to sound scared. She was scared he'd say they needed to stop, that what they were doing couldn't go on anymore because it was wrong or something._

_ "The yule ball's coming up…" he muttered and her heart fell, she knew exactly what was happening, "And I– I was wondering if you would go with me?" He looked up at her only to be confused by her crestfallen expression._

_ "Well…you see George…" She looked down at her shoes and started ringing her fingers. "Someone's already asked me, and…and I said yes."_

_ "What?" he remarked in astonishment. "I- I thought- What?" he snapped, now angrily._

_ "I've already a date to the dance." She muttered softly._

_ "Why would you even say yes, I thought- I thought–"_

_ "What, that we had something?" She snapped angrily and he looked gutted. "Whoa!" she exclaimed holding up one finger, "Don't you dare go giving me that look George Weasley! You didn't exactly make this situation out to be something more than a quick snog whenever we needed one."_

_ She knew that, in any other situation, he would've laughed at her for using British terminology. "And you were alright with that?" he asked angrily._

_ "Well…" she looked down at the floor, scuffing her boot against her other. "Yeah…you're a good a kisser and you didn't seem to want it to be more than just a good snog here and there. I was contently resigned to doing just that, as long as…"_

_ "As long as what?" George all but sneered down at the American Veela._

_ "As long as I got to spend time with you," She whispered hoarsely._

_ "Then tell the other guy you've changed your mind. Go with me," he told her pleadingly, "Please?"_

_ "I- I can't George. I've already made to commitment of going with him and I can't just go back on something like that, I gave him my word."_

_ George sneered down at her, "Whatever," He snapped pushing himself up off the wall, "Go to the Yule Ball with whatever foul Slytherin you've chosen to go with. See if I care."_

_ "Fine, asshole, I will!" She exclaimed angrily._

_ "Good for you!" He yelled back before they stormed out of the broom closet and towards their respected dormitories_

Trix proceeded to recount the story to her younger sister, whom in response said, "Well, you want my thoughts?" Blakely offered. Trix nodded apprehensively, "Go to the ball with Vaisey like you've planned. Then amaze the pants off the soulless ginger with how amazing you look by amping up the Veela in you so he has to apologize for being such an ass to you." Blakely told her, "and then you go public."

Trix smiled at her younger sister gratefully, "You're the best Lee," Trix remarked using the old moniker for her sister as she leaned forward to hug the younger girl, "Thanks, I love you."

"Love you too, sis." Blakely remarked in her deeper than the average girl's voice, "I'm glad I could help." Pulling away from the hug the two sisters smiled at each other before heading off to do their own thing.

* * *

"For the sake of Merlin, Fred, would you shut the hell up!?" Jinx exclaimed beyond irritated.

"Why should I?" He remarked indignantly.

"Because if you don't I'll castrate you with a wooden spoon," Jinx sneered out darkly.

Fred rolled his eyes, "So how's the potion coming?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know. You keep distracting me with your prattling and other insistent annoyances."

"Fine then, I'll be quiet until you're finished." He remarked with a determined tone. Jinx smiled gratefully to the ceiling/sky.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so sorry for such a long wait you guys! Softball season's just started so I have practice after school everyday, and by the time i get back and have showered & done my homework I need to go to bed. So, I know my updating's been erratic as is, but it's probably going to be a lot more so because of this. I hope you enjoy my story, and stick with it despite how bad the updating's going to be. **

**Also, when I post the next chapter, the rating is going to change from 'T' to 'M', so if you aren't into that i won't be too upset if you ditch my story... but i will be upset :(.**

**On that note, thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**


	8. Rule Number 9

**Rule #9:** If You Start It, You Have to Finish It

* * *

Jinx was soon able to get to the point where the potion had to sit and stew for a while. "It's got to sit for, like, an hour and a half now." She told Fred.

"So…what do we do until then? Because we can't leave it," Fred remarked.

The two teens sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You wanna play the 'are you uncomfortable yet' game?" Jinx offered.

"What's that?" he asked confused.

She began to crawl over to sit next to him, because she was too lazy to walk. "Get your eyes off my ass Weasley."

"Alright," she could hear the smirk in his voice.

After a few moments later, "And my boobs,"

Right as she was about to be able to sit down next him, "And my lips," she smirked mentally, "Geez, Weasley, can you not keep it in your pants?"

He rolled his eyes at her as she sat down. "So what's the point of this game?" he asked.

Jinx shrugged, "Not really sure,"

"How do you play?" he remarked.

"Simple," Jinx placed her hand on his ankle, "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"No," he remarked staring at her as if she were crazy.

Jinx moved her hand up to his knee, "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"No," he replied still slightly confused.

She placed her hand on his thigh, "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"No," he smirked, starting to get the game.

She moved her hand up to his hip, "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"No,"

She moved her hand up to his abdomen shocked to find how firm it was, she didn't show this though, she couldn't give Fred Weasley the satisfaction. "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"No,"

She moved her hand up his chest, "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"No," he replied, "Are you?" he smirked.

"Nope," she remarked unfazed, moving her hand up to his pecks, "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"No," he replied, getting slightly bored.

"Are you uncomfortable yet?" Her hand had moved to his shoulder. He shook his head. His eyes widened slightly as she swung her leg over his lap to straddle him and then placed her other hand on his vacant shoulder. "Are you uncomfortable yet?" she asked again, looking up at him through her lashes.

He smirked, "No,"

She ran her hands down his chest and then up under his shirt to rest them on his abdomen rubbing her hands up against the firm muscles, "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"No," he told her.

Her fingers crawled their way up his chest slowly to rest in the middle of his chest, "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"No," he muttered, straining against his instincts to flip the position so she was on the floor with him on top instead of the other way around.

She moved her hands up in the same finger-spider like fashion to his pecks where she kneaded the heels of her hands against his nipples, "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"No," he muttered again.

She trailed her hands down, fingers moving tantalizingly slow, and then rested her hands at the base of his back. "What about now?" He shook his head. She moved them up to mid back and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head again. She moved them to his shoulder blades, "And now?"

"Nope,"

She moved them up to his shoulders. His shirt had ridden up to reveal his abs to the world, "What about now?" He shook his head, trying to hide his slightly nervous swallow. He really didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was making him…frustrated (if you get what I mean). She pulled his shirt off and then rested her elbows on his bare shoulders and rolled her hips so she had her chest pressed up against his bare one, making it so if he glanced down he could see the copious amount of cleavage she had. Leaning forward she whispered in his ear, "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"No,"

She smirked at him and he furrowed his brow, and then his eyes widened tremendously as she stood up and sat back down next to him. "My turn," she remarked with a smirk as he groaned out in frustration. He moved forward, though, to do onto her what she did to him.

X

Fred was straddled against her, his hands on her shoulder blades and she couldn't help but start to breathe harder. Her breaths were quiet though, as to not give him the satisfaction. His hands then slithered out from under her blouse and up to the first button. He unfastened it, "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"No," she told him.

He unfastened the second button, "You uncomfortable?"

"No,"

The third button,

"No,"

The fourth button,

"No,"

The fifth and the sixth buttons,

"No,"

The last button,

"No."

He slid the blouse off her shoulders leaving her bare chested but her brightly colored, neon green bra. He rested his hands on her breasts rubbing circles where her nipples were erecting. "Are you uncomfortable yet?" She shook her head. He moved his hands up to the straps running his thumbs along them as he maneuvered his hands to rest at the fastening. "You uncomfortable yet?" he asked. Jinx shook her head.

He moved his fingers up to the straps again and popped them against her skin. She yelped slightly and he smirked. He trailed his hands down to her bottom and rested them there, "You uncomfortable yet," she shook her head again. He squeezed her there before moving his hands down to between her legs and spreading them farther apart.

"You uncomfortable yet?" he asked her. She shook her head.

He began to rub his thumbs against her inner thighs, "Are you uncomfortable yet?" She shook her head again this time closing her eyes and biting her lip.

He ran his hands over her thighs and up to hook his thumbs at the edges of her panties, "Are you uncomfortable yet?" she shook her head.

He unhooked his thumbs and moved one hand to rest at the small of her back and then used his other hand to press his thumb against her small bundle of nerves through her panties. She sucked in a breath, "Are you uncomfortable yet?" he asked. She shook her head, her breathing getting faster.

"What was that?" he asked with a smirk, "N-" he pressed harder and began to rub circles on it, "Ohhhhh!" she moaned out.

"I'm sorry?" he remarked with a smirk.

"Please Fred, just sto–" He began to rub faster, feeling her getting wetter as he did so. "Oh, oh, ohhhhh!"

"What, you want me to stop?" he remarked teasingly, pulling away.

"No!" she yelped out. She looked up at him doe-eyed and pleading, her ruby red lips still formed in their last 'O'.

He stared down at her, astonished at the change in her behavior. "I won't," he whispered caringly leaning down and kissing her perfect lips. He kissed her slowly, tenderly and felt her run her hands up his chest and around his neck to pull him closer. And soon the passion began to build, until they were nearly knocking their teeth against each other's they were so set on shoving their tongues into each other's mouths. He felt her quickly remove her arms from around his neck to unfasten her bra and toss it to the side.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the beginning of the reason I'm changing the rating. This is Part 1 of the smut piece. I know you don't really want to read smut in 2 parts, but this chapter was getting too long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know this is probably a pretty crappy smut piece. It's my first one, so comment and tell me what you think of it, pretty please.**


	9. Rule Number 4

**Rule #4:** Leave 'em Wanting More

* * *

She wrapped her arms back around his neck, weaving her fingers into his long locks of red hair, all the while still kissing him in a way that was just shy of being animalistic. She was so caught up in their kissing that she didn't even know that he was taking off her skirt and underwear until he had plunged two fingers into her wetness. She threw her head back and called out loudly, "OH MERLIN!"

"No, just me," Fred smirked as he started to pump roughly.

"Y-You- You're such a- Oh! Ohhhh!" She couldn't finish the thought the pleasure was clouding her thoughts so much. He continued to pump her roughly, his speed increasing greatly.

And then…in a single moment, just as she was about to top over the edge of a euphoric feeling so grand, he stopped. He just abruptly, completely, stopped the rough friction that was taking her breath away. She writhed in uncomfortable frustration, bucking her hips against his hand that had his fingers still in her. He pressed his hand gently against her abdomen, keeping her from bucking her hips. He then leaned forward and in her ear whispered, "Are you uncomfortable yet?"

"Oh Merlin!' You're such a smarta–" her sentence was cut off though, as she felt him pull one finger out of her and then he curled the one finger in her in a come here motion. "Ohhhh," she groaned out as she slumped into him, her face burying itself in the crook of his neck. He proceeded to do that a few more times until a shrill ringing sound echoed through the abandoned tower.

"What in the name of–" Fred began. Jinx shushed him though, as she reached into her discarded skirt's pocket.

She pulled out the small, silver, flip phone. She opened it and put it to her ear, "Hello?" she remarked trying to hide her irritation.

"How's the potion coming?" Trix asked from the other end.

"Great," Jinx remarked simply until she felt Fred start to slide his finger out of her. She looked towards him, her face saying 'You better not leave me like this'.

"I called to make sure you hadn't killed Fred," Trix remarked.

"I se- EEEE!" Fred had now managed to slide two more fingers into her, making it three.

"Are you okay?" Trix asked.

"I'm fine," Jinx remarked trying to keep herself from panting into the phone. "Everything's completely–" Jinx put the phone to her shoulder so Trix wouldn't her here gasp as Fred started to move his fingers in and out of her again. "Mellow," she finished.

"You sure?" Trix asked.

"Yeah," Jinx exclaimed as Fred managed to hit her in just the_ right_ spot.

"Alright," Trix replied, "I'm gonna go."

"Wait," Jinx cried out as Fred pulled his fingers out. She then saw him going for his pants.

"What?" Trix asked sounding slightly worried.

"Have you," Jinx thought quickly as she watched Fred remove his last articles of clothing, "been wondering why our phones work when they're not supposed to on Hogwarts grounds?"

"Dad spelled them before we left, remember?" Trix deadpanned.

"Oh yeah!" Jinx exclaimed as Fred slid into her roughly.

"What in the name of Abigail Williams is wrong with you right now, Jinx?" Trix remarked.

"Nothing," Jinx squeaked out, "I – I've gotta go, I'll t- talk to you later, b-bye!" Jinx remarked and then quickly shut the phone.

She then placed her hands on Fred's shoulders, muggle cellular phone forgotten for it had fallen from her hand and slid across the floor, as he pounded into her hard. Her head rocked back, her eyes sliding shut. His pace quickened, the friction becoming even more rough and hard, Jinx's walls tightened.

Jinx felt him lift up her legs and hook them around his waist and she hooked her ankles together. "OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH!" she exclaimed as he began to pound into _that_ spot _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again.

Jinx's walls tightened even more, "You're getting so tight, babe." He groaned. Jinx cried out in unintelligible syllables. She could feel herself on the verge. "Open your eyes Jinx," Fred commanded, "I want to see the look in your eyes when you cum for me."

Her eyes flew open at his command, meeting his gaze. He reached up to caress her cheek as he stared into her bright turquoise eyes, an oddly sweet gesture during the animalistic way they were fucking. She felt herself tottering on the edge, "I- I'm almost there!" She exclaimed. Fred grunted in acknowledgement. Leaning forward Fred grabbed her hips and began to slam into her warm and pleasing body with a new vivacity.

"OH YEAH, FRED!" She nearly sobbed.

Fred followed in coming soon after, "FUCK JINX!"

X

"Yes, yes you were," Jinx said later trying to catch her breath lying there next to Fred as they were coming off their highs.

"Merlin," Fred groaned as he buried his face in her breasts, kissing the valley between them, "Will you marry me?"

"I do hope that's not how you're going to propose to the girl you actually want to marry." Jinx told him with a sigh.

"Seriously though," he looked up at her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"After the ball," she told him.

"Why?" he remarked confused.

"You're already taking Angelina, and I'm not going to be thought of as the girl who stole you away from her."

Fred nodded, as Jinx looked over at the potion they had been waiting for, finding it a mere half-minute away from being finished. "We should probably get back to working on the potion." She remarked.

"Why?" he groaned out.

"Because, that's what we were originally doing up here." She told him as she went to put her clothes back on.

She wasn't able to get past putting her undergarments back on, before he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to suck on her neck. She resisted the urge to moan before trying to pull away. He just pulled her back and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "We can finish this," she made a gesture between the two of them, "After we finish this," she gestured to the potion that needed to be finished, "Otherwise it's going to explode, and we'll smell for weeks."

He groaned exasperatedly, "Fine."

* * *

**A/N: Alright my lovlies, put the sharp and heavy objects down. If you kill me, I'd no longer be able to write my stories :(. Sorry it's been so long since i've updated. I've had softball at least every other weekend and then tons of homework all week on top of that, so it's been kind of exhausting and i've sorta forgot to update sometimes... but here's the second part to the smut piece, hope you liked it ;).**

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to update at all this week even though it's spring break, because I'm leaving for Disney World tomorrow at noon. I'll have a day or two when i get back, but who knows what i'll do with that time :)**


End file.
